弗兰克·张
Frank Zhang (also known as Fai Zhang by Grandma Zhang) is a Roman demigod of Camp Jupiter and is the son of Mars andEmily Zhang, as well as a legacy of Poseidon. Frank is one of the seven demigods mentioned in the Prophecy of Seven. 历史 Frank is the son of Mars and mortal military soldier, Emily Zhang. From his mother, he is a descendant of Periclymenus, who was a grandson of Poseidon and a member of the Argonauts, hence making him a legacy of Poseidon. He was blessed by the god with the power to shift into any kind of animal from human form. In the absence of his immortal father, Frank's grandmother helped to raise him after his mother died in a military accident in Afghanistan. Frank combined his ancestral gift with the powers that he inherited from his divine parent. As such, he was considered to be dangerously powerful, and it was decreed that he would have a short life. At the night of his birth, Juno appeared to his family and pointed out a piece of timber in the hearth, warning that if it was burned entirely he would die. His grandmother gave him the piece of firewood when she knew that he would soon be leaving to go to Camp Jupiter. Lupa and her wolf pack arrived at the Zhang Mansion, and he went through the usual process of proving his strength at the Wolf Manor. Frank arrived at Camp Jupiter about a month after Jason Gracedisappeared, and was still on Probatio when Percy Jacksonarrived. When Frank arrived at Camp, his grandmother instructed him to go to the Praetor and tell her that his great-grandfather was Shen Lun and to beg forgiveness for what Shen Lun did, though she refused to tell him what he did. When Frank arrived at camp, he went to Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and did as he was instructed. Reyna told him she judged people by their own merits, not what their ancestors did. However, she did tell him not to mention Shen Lun to the other campers atCamp Jupiter, as they'd be less understanding than her. 在奥林匹斯英雄系列中的表现 ''The Son of Neptune When Percy Jackson reaches Camp Jupiter, one of the Gorgons gets hold of Frank. Percy uses the water of the Tiber River to forge giants hands, causing the Gorgons to release Frank as Percy finally destroyed them by ripping them apart in large whirlpools. Hazel Levesque helps pull him to safety after the whirlpools Percy created. Frank has always been good at archery and hoped that it would be Apollo who would claim him, especially since he's only been at Camp Jupiter for six weeks after the death of his mother, Emily Zhang. Frank later meets up with Hazel and Percy again and they work together in the evening's war games. Frank has Hazel guide them through the tunnels underneath the fortifications and Percy destroys the water cannons. Frank then climbs up the wall and starts taking out the opposing team using his specialty made arrows. His efforts enable his cohort to break into the building and earn him an award for being the first to get on the fortifications. The three of them make a win for the Fifth Cohort. After the games are over Mars appears and claims Frank as his son. He also reveals Thanatos' capture and issues a quest to free him. Frank is then subsequently proclaimed a centurion by Reyna and the Senators of Camp Jupiter. He chooses Hazel and Percy to go along with him. During the journey, Frank harbors a secret that his life will end in flame on a piece of wood due to the many powers that he possesses. During the time Frank enters one of Hazel's blackouts, he tells Hazel about his firewood lifeline and entrusts the piece of firewood to her. Along the way, Gaea plays with Frank, knowing that he is one of the Seven that will be her downfall. Frank finds confidence thanks to the goddess of rainbows, Iris, and battles three Basilisks alone. Using Mars' spear, he summons Gray, a vicious fighting skeleton who destroys the basilisks. When the group finally reaches Canada, he speaks with Mars and Grandma Zhang who encourage him to find his hidden power and save his friends. He later finds that he has the ability to change into animals due to him being a legacy of Poseidon. However, the animal has to be within reason and this ability works best if he knows the animal well and if he is in a life or death situation. He battles the giant, Alcyoneus and defeats him with Hazel's help. He is able to free Thanatos at the cost of the timber which his life is tied to, making it much smaller but not gone. He also harbors feelings for Hazel, which is mutual, and the two finally share a kiss as they win the battle against Alcyoneus just outside of Alaska. Reaching the hills above Camp Jupiter, Frank gets to meet Tyson, who considers him another brother, and Mrs. O'Leary. Together they charge into battle against Polybotes' army. Frank takes the lead of the Fifth cohort and uses his shapeshifting powers to destroy enemies and defend camp. He gathers with the campers in the Forum upon the arrival of Camp Half-Blood in the ''Argo II. ''The Mark of Athena During the disarray in Camp Jupiter, after the ''Argo II fires upon the Romans, Frank turns into a dragon in order to save Piper McLean and Jason Grace, who were knocked unconscious by the angry mob. He than carries them safely to the deck of the fleeing Argo II. While Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Coach Hedge are helping Piper and Jason below deck, Frank is guarding Leo Valdez. He is suspicious towards him and asks him if his name is really Leo, and not Sammy Valdez, and gets a negative response. Frank cannot help but be amazed by the ship as Leo takes him through decks while he estimates damage done to the vessel. When the Argo II docks on the Salt Lake in Utah, Frank goes with Percy and Annabeth to the city to find some tar for repairs, not satisfied that Leo and Hazel are going together to look for celestial bronze and lime. After Percy and Annabeth fall asleep together in the stables, Frank is the one who finds them and tells them they are in trouble. Shortly after, the team decides that Percy, Frank and Coach Hedge should go look for Phorcys. Inside the Georgia Aquarium, Frank and Percy expect a trap, as a tourist guide named Kate, takes them to Phorcys. When they arrive, Kate leads Coach Hedge further into the complex while talking about different monsters, and leaves Frank and Percy alone with Phorcys. When Phorcys traps them both in a big water tank, Frank turns into a koi goldfish, so he could breathe. Luckily, Coach Hedge comes to their aid and together they escape back to the'' Argo II''. When the team decides to go to Charleston, South Carolina, Leo dispatches Buford carrying dirty laundry, including Frank's only reserve pants, to distract Roman Eagles. Later on the way to Charleston, Frank goes to Annabeth's room and asks her to help him understand the Chinese Hand Cuffs and unknowingly gives her advice that will help her survive in future. Arriving at a harbor in Charleston, the team splits up again. Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper go to The Battery, Percy goes underwater to speak to water spirits, and Frank, Leo and Jason go to the Civil War museum. Shortly after, they are all attacked by Romans and have to fight at Fort Sumter to escape. Right before the Argo II gets attacked by skolopendra, Frank gets furious learning that Leo and Hazel held each other's hands. While Frank and Leo are trapped in Camp Fish-Blood, they have a conversation where Leo explains why he and Hazel held hands and Frank confesses his "burning stick" curse to Leo. In the Mediterranean Sea, they get ambushed and boarded by Chrysaor and his dolphin men. Everyone except Frank get captured while Percy duels Chrysaor. Frank than helps Percy frighten the dolphin men, causing them to abandon the Argo II and their captain in panic. When they arrive in Rome, they dock the ship in a park. Percy goes with Annabeth to escort her to her mission, Piper, Jason and Coach Hedge stay at the ship and Frank, Hazel and Leo go looking for Nico di Angelo. When Hazel discovers a secret doorway that could possibly lead them to the location of Nico, Frank and Leo wait above the entrance while she explores the tunnels. Leo than offers his help to Frank in finding a solution to his curse. They get attacked by Eidolons, but quickly lose them by following Hazel. In Archimedes's workshop, Eidolons take control of automatons and quickly knock Frank and Hazel unconscious. Two of them are saved by Leo cracking open the fortune cookie he got from Nemesis. After that, Frank turns into a weasel and makes it to the surface through a hole Leo manages to drill through using a hydraulic screw and the Archimedes sphere. Leo then hacks into Coach Hedge's TV channels using a transmitter that Frank brought to the surface, and called Hedge to help Leo and Hazel get to the surface as well. Then they went to help Percy, Jason and Piper in defeating Otis and Ephialtes, and save Annabeth. ''The House of Hades Frank joins the rest of the crew in the mess hall to talk about new information that Hazel Levesque, his girlfriend, received from the goddess, Hecate. Frank talks about how his Grandma thought that seven was an unlucky number and that it was a "ghost" number. Frank talks about how his grandmother didn't like that there were seven demigods going on a question and how they were searching for the Doors of Death during July, the seventh month. Frank recalls that in China, the seventh month was the day that the spirit world and the human world were the closest. Frank has had his father's Greek and Roman personalities, Ares/Mars, arguing inside of his head ever since the war that they believe was started by Leo Valdez. The voices in his head have been telling him that he needs to "kill" Leo. Frank heads up to the upper deck of the ''Argo II and joins Hazel to look at the scenery of Venice, Italy below them. The five notice strange monsters that take the form of a dog when veiled by the Mist. They decide that they are going to return the stolen book that they found to its original owner. Frank volunteers and Nico and Hazel decide to go with him. As they stroll around Venice, they realize that the monsters exhale poison and Hazel is poisoned. Nico tells Frank to turn into an eagle to get Hazel out of the area of fire, but not before a man tells them he can heal her and to quickly come into a house. The man turns out to be Triptolemus, and once he discovers that Hazel is the daughter of Pluto, he refuses to help, as his sister Persephone had been abducted by Pluto and forced to marry him. When Nico protests, he is turned into a plant, and it is up to Frank to try and persuade Triptolemus. He notices that the chariot Triptolemus once used has been disabled - having only one of the two snakes it needs to fly - and volunteers to find him a new one. Frank then proceeds to cleanse Venice of the katobleps, leaving only one, which his father Mars turns into a snake, at his request. Frank then gives Triptolemus the snake. He is so pleased that he turns Nico back into a human, heals Hazel, and gives them a way to get passed an ordeal they will have to face. Following these events, Frank finds that he seems to have 'grown into his own skin'. Two days later, the crew of the Argo II is stopped by a bandit who wishes to rob them, and delivers a message: This is a robbery. Send two of your party to the top of the cliff with all your valuables. No more than two. Leave the magic horse. No flying. No tricks. Just climb. I do mean ''all your valuables. Otherwise my turtle and I will destroy you. You have five minutes.'' P.S. Don't even think about using your catapults. Hazel and Jason volunteer to meet him, as Hazel can summon a large amount of gold to pay him off, and Jason can use the winds to catch her if she falls. While talking, Sciron demonstrates his skill with a gun and shoots a hole between Frank's feet. Frank then watches them face Sciron and outsmart him. A few days after this, Khione, the snow goddess, attacks the ship and places a 'wind bomb' onto it. She freezes most of the crew, including Frank, and sends Leo to Ogygia. When Frank defrosts, he discovers that Piper defeated Khione, but didn't manage to stop the bomb from exploding and sending them to the tip of Africa. The group searches for Leo, but cannot locate him until he leaves Ogygia and contacts them. They meet Leo in the city of Valletta and then locate the House of Hades. Using the gift Triptolemus gave them - magical grains that they made into barley cakes - they managed to get through it safely, having to drink from a chalice of poison to proceed. After reuniting the Frank and the others went to the necromantium. The Eventualy came to a trap and were separated. Frank, Jason, Piper, and Nico fought of a hoard of monsters. Nico used the scepter to summon dead legionnaires to battle but they would not listen to him because he is Greek. Then Jason tried, but he could not because he chose Greek the they would not obey him. After which Frank tried to command then but was not highly ranked enough to do so. So Jason gave him his Praetorship and they beat the monsters. They caught up with Hazel and Leo after Percy And Annabeth returned from Tartarus. They fought with Clytius until Hecate showed up and defeated him. When the ceiling was about to collapse on them, Nico and Hazel shadow traveled them to the surface. The met up with Hedge and Reyna and had a picnic. The discussed their next move and chose to send the Athena Pantheon back with Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge while the seven went to Mount Olympus. That evening Frank and Jason were talking about the duties of a praetor. ''The Blood of Olympus When Jason is stabbed, Frank is called in to take him back to the Argo II. When the seven arrive at Olympia, they decide who should so as to prevent everyone from killing each other. It is decided they Frank, Percy, Leo and Hazel to capture Nike, the goddess of victory. After scouting out the area with Hazel, he and Leo get into a small argument about the imperial system versus the metric system. The four then find the Nike/Victoria fighting for control. She pids Greeks against Romans In a fight. After they fake a fight, defeat her automations and capture the victory goddess, she says one of them is going to die Before Frank gags her. He and Piper are chosen to find a vile of poison, Frank finds it and says they where His distant cousins. When they get back to the Argo II Frank deducts that the chained God is Ares, who the Spartans chained down so the spirit of war well never leave them. When they arive on Pylos, Frank gets the mint from more of his relatives, but he feels they do not like him because he was a roman demigod and of Chinese decent. When they aribe at Mykonos he, Hazel and Leo go to Delos to find the twin archers. When there he and Hazel talk with Artemis whil Leo talks with Apollo. When Leo meets up with them he tells them his plain. Whrn the seven reach Athens they are greeted by Kopros, the half-snake king of Athens who offers them bunt cake. Whole they eat the snake tells them he is there the kill them. After Piper charmspeaks him into helping them, they form a plain of attack. While Percy, Annabeth and Piper attack from below, he, Jason and Hazel attack from above they manage to hold the giant off for a little while, but are over powered. The gods then team up with there respective children to defeat the giants. After That they descuss how to get back to Long Island. After Zeus slaps then back to Camp Half-Blood, the seven fight of Octavian's army. After the victory and the remaining six and Nico discuss Leo, Frank and Hazel tell then Leo's plan. Later Frank and Reyna anonse that the two camps are now allies. He visits Hazel later in Cabin thirteen. He heads back to Camp Jupiter with the rest of the legion, but not before telling Annabeth and Percy they can attend college and live in New Rome. Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes Right after finishing his narration of this book, Percy reveals that after the events of ''The Blood of Olympus, he, Frank, and the rest of the Seven started the tradition of monthly Argo II reunion parties, and he is quite worried about being late to the current one. 角色个性 Frank is somewhat shy, cynical, and pessimistic due to personal clumsiness and his low self-esteem. However, he tempers these more negative traits with a strong sense of duty and loyalty, as well as his love for Hazel. Frank had an extreme fear of fire, since it could burn his stick and end his life, though he lost this fear after Leo gives him a special fire-proof bag. In addition, Frank is courageous and a natural battlefield commander. According to Percy, Frank is the only decent son of the god of war that he has ever meet, because, unlike most of his siblings, Frank is not overwhelmingly arrogant and violent. In The House of Hades, after receiving the Blessing of Mars, Frank becomes much more decisive, confident and straightforward, even slamming Triptolemus into a wall for not healing Hazel and Nico quickly enough. 角色外表 As seen in The Son of Neptune, Frank has a large and stocky frame. He is Asian-Canadian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair which, Percy states, seems out of place with his stout body and military haircut. He is also described, by Hazel, as looking like a Koala bear with muscles, and by Leo as looking like a baby sumo wrestler. His Camp Jupiter tattoo is composed of an image of two crossed spears above the initials SPQR and a single bar line beneath, given to him as a requirement for centurionship, despite the fact that he had not been a part of Camp Jupiter for an entire year. After being given the Blessing of Mars in The House of Hades, Frank's appearance changed dramatically. He became taller, he lost his babyish face becoming very handsome. His body became stronger, as his shoulder's became broader and more muscular, he also loss his stomach fat becoming lean but muscular. According to Hazel, he became "warlike handsome". 能力 普通人能力 * Latin: As a Roman demigod, Frank can speak and understand a degree of Latin. * Physical Powers: Frank is very strong and swift. He can use his weight to his advantage, crashing into enemies like a bowling ball in The Son of Neptune. After receiving the Blessing of Mars in The House of Hades however, Frank "unleashed a hurricane of violence" and destroyed over a hundredKatoblepones single-handedly. In addition, he becomes less clumsy and more fit. * French (limited): Frank can speak some Canadian French, having studied it in school, though he is not fluent. It is so different from Hazel's Louisiana French that they can barely communicate. * Chinese (limited): Frank can speak and read some Chinese, though he is not fluent. 混血半神能力 * Archery: Frank's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Being the son of Mars, the war god, he is extremely accurate and masterful in shooting. Frank even managed to design different kinds of arrows for different functions. For example, his Hydra Arrows could string together enemies, tying them up or pinning them to walls. * Swordsman: Though he does not usually fight with a sword, Frank, being a son of the war god, is a very skilled swordsman, and defeats over 100 Katoblepones with Hazel's Spatha. He also picked up aSword from a fallen monster, using it to destroy many monsters. * Tactician: Frank has been shown to have great skill in battle planning and leadership. It is also the gift that Mars gave him. * Necromancy (Limited): Frank can control dead ghosts and skeletons of ancient Roman Legionnaires, as shown towards the end of The House of Hades and spirits of the dead who lost a war. Once Jason promotes him to the rank of Praetor, Frank is able to command an entire ghost Legion, summoned by Nico di Angelo from Diocletian's scepter. Still, Frank's powers over the dead are far inferior to Nico's. * Father's Voices: In The House of Hades, it is revealed that Ares' and Mars' voices have been constantly bickering and yelling inside of Frank's head ever since Leo started a civil war between both camps at the beginning of The Mark of Athena, though this is likely unintentional on Mars' part. Frank can somewhat control both voices, and even ask them for advice. * Blessing of Mars: Frank is enveloped by red light that gives him invulnerability and superhuman strength, similar to the curse of Achilles. He has received it twice: in Venice and in the House of Hades. 遗族能力 * Shape-Shifting: Frank has the limited ability to change into any animal he wishes, mythical or real. However this ability is easier to use during times of danger and battle or if he knows the animal well. The animal itself is also much stronger if Frank knows it well. Frank has so far turned into an elephant, an eagle, a grizzly bear, a weasel, seal, a dragon, a crow, an iguana, a snake, a koi goldfish, a dolphin, a gorilla, a bulldog, a rhinoceros, a swarm of bees, and a lion. After receiving the Blessing of Mars, Frank's shape-shifting becomes more fluid, as he could begin an attack in human form and finish as an animal. 魔法装备 *'Frank's Spear': A gift from the god Mars, before Frank left on his quest. The spear is tipped with a dragon tooth, allowing Frank to summon the spartus Gray. The spear however only had three charges so that Frank had enough time to learn his family gift. After the third charge was used, the spear vanished. *'Arrows': Being a skilled archer, Frank managed to design different kinds of arrows for different functions. For example, his Hydra Arrows could string together enemies, tying them up or pinning them to walls. Frank also carries around Imperial Gold arrows in case of monster attacks. *'Gorgon Blood:' Before Percy used the vials of blood in a bet with Phineas, Frank carried around two bottles of Gorgon Blood, one of them healed while the other killed. Frank picked up the vials after Percy killed the Gorgons. While Frank wanted to use them to prevent his life stick from burning, Percy thought that he picked them up because he didn't want Percy to be seen carrying poison into Camp Jupiter. *'Burned Stick': Because Frank is too powerful, being the son of Mars and being a descendant of Poseidon, Frank's life is connected to a piece of fire wood. If the stick ever burns up, Frank will die. Frank gave the stick to Hazel Levesque as he was told giving it to someone he trusts could prolong his life. In The House of Hades, he asks Hazel for it back after Leo gave him his fire-proof bag. The stick burns with the fire of life, allowing Frank to melt the chains that held Death. *'Fire-proof bag': Made by Calypso at Leo's request. It was given to the son of Mars when Leo was reunited with the seven to keep his stick safe. The bag is small and white in color with a gold pull string, it is fire-proof and allows the stick to breath and can only open when he wishes so. Frank keeps it tied to his belt. *'Frank's Bow': As Leo figures out, Frank's bow has a camoflauge ability to turn into a backpack whenever Frank wills it to. He can actually hold things in the backpack and whenever his bow is in bow form, the possesions in the bag somehow disappear and reappear when he wills it into backpack form. *'Gladius': During the war games Frank drew a gladius when he ran out of arrows 人际关系 喜欢的人 黑兹尔·列维斯科 Without a doubt, Frank is head over heels in love with this daughter of Pluto. Their common ground stems from them both being outcasts and understanding what little there is tying one another to life. She thinks he is funny and even mentioned that he makes a very handsome elephant. They even kiss right after the battle against Alcyoneus in Alaska. Hazel knows about Frank's secret about the piece of wood that his life depends on. Frank even trusts Hazel enough to give the piece of wood to her for safekeeping. Also when Hazel takes Frank into a blackout and he was shown what Hazel would have looked like if she had lived the first time, he said to Hazel that she was going to grow into a beautiful woman before blushing. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, and started dating at the end of The Son of Neptune. 朋友 安娜贝丝·蔡斯 Though there are few interactions between Frank and Annabeth, it is obvious that Frank respects and trusts her. When Leo teased him about Chinese handcuffs in The Mark of Athena, he went to Annabeth for help in trying to figure out how to beat them. Annabeth later uses his advice to help her defeat Arachne. Frank was upset when she and Percy both fell in to Tartarus. It is revealed in The House of Hades, that even though his father's voices tried to set him against Annabeth, he had ultimately come to trust and respect Annabeth. In The Blood of Olympus, at Leo's insistence, Frank doesn't reveal the former's suicidal plan to Annabeth. After Leo's death, Frank breaks down crying and reveals the truth to Annabeth, who initially looks furious, but her rage quickly dissipates by the time Frank is done explaining, since she admits that staying mad at him was hard when Frank was crying, and the plan sounded like the exact thing that Leo would have done. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna let Annabeth and Percy know that they can live in New Rome as long as they'd like after completing their senior year of high school 尼克·德·安吉洛 While Nico is kind of mysterious and makes everybody else nervous, Frank doesn't feel the same way and may trust him because of Hazel, as he does not doubt Nico's loyalties in The Mark of Athena, unlike Jason and Leo. Nico, on his part, finds Frank amusing, as stated in The Son of Neptune. In The House of Hades, it is revealed that Frank had always feared Nico, and wasn't sure what scared him more: hordes of restless ghosts or going somewhere alone with Nico. However, after Hazel gets poisoned, Frank is furious with him for not being able to prevent it. Nontheless, when Triptolemus turns Nico into a maize, Frank does his best to save him as well as Hazel, and even slams Triptolemus into a wall for not transforming Nico back. When they reach the Necromanteion, Nico and Frank work well as a team to control an army of undead warriors and defeat Gaea's minions. After they succeed, Nico smiles at him, much to Frank's surprise. In The Blood of Olympus, when Hades reveals to Nico that one of the Seven is destined to die, the idea of any of them (including Frank) dying made him feel empty — like he was back in the Giants' Bronze Jar, alone in the dark, subsisting only on sour pomegranate seeds. After Gaea's defeat, Nico approves of Frank's relationship with Hazel, and promises to visit them often at Camp Jupiter. They have both played Mythomagic before, though Nico's knowledge of the game is superior, as he had the''Africanus Extreme'' expansion deck. Another thing they have in common is their love for Hazel. 雷奥·瓦尔迪兹 Frank initially disliked Leo in The Mark of Athena, partly because he was afraid of how the latter could manipulate fire, and because of his relationship with Hazel. Frank is also uneasy about Leo at first because of his similarity to Hazel's former love interest, Sammy. The two have contrasting personalities: Frank being far more serious and Leo's lack of control of what he says and his tendency to tease Frank. Frank often walks in on Hazel and Leo talking, which annoys him. When they were at the great Salt Lake, Frank scowled when he found out Leo was going with Hazel to get Celestial Bronze and lime, initially not understanding Leo. When they were attacked by the skolopendra, Leo forgets the Sonar and Coach Hedge complained: 'Maybe if you hadn't been staring into Hazel's eyes, holding hands for so long-'. Frank was enraged and demanded an explanation, though when Leo offers one, Frank calms himself. He also argues with Leo a lot, like when Hazel was pinpointing her brother, Nico's location in Rome. Frank agreed to accompany her but when she invited Leo to come too, "His smile turned into something more like Chrysaor's mask" as Percy puts it. However, near the end of The Mark of Athena they seem to have made up, and act like friends, with both of them discovering that they lost their mothers to fire, and Leo complimenting Frank's ability to speak Chinese. In The House of Hades, it is revealed that the main reason Frank was initially so hostile towards Leo was due to his father's voices constantly ordering him to kill him. Frank is very thankful when Leo gives him a special fire-proof bag for his burned stick. By The Blood of Olympus, the two have become good friends, and Leo tells his suicidal plan only to him and Hazel, since they, as Romans, would understand the importance of sacrifice. Touched by Leo's heroism, Frank and Hazel tearfully embrace Leo in a group hug and support his plan, event though they despise it. Hence, when their plan of successfully resurrecting Leo after Gaea's defeat seemingly fails, Frank is understandably devastated. 小笛·麦克林 Piper and Frank first meet in The Mark of Athena, and though not much interaction between them was seen, they seem to be on good terms. During the battle with Gaea's forces in The House of Hades, Piper is very impressed at Frank's fighting under Mars' Blessing, and calls it "completely terrifying, but amazing." In The Blood of Olympus, Piper and Frank go to Pylos, in order to meet the latter's distant relatives. She admits to liking the fact that he has remained sweet and soft-spoken after his transformation, since he would have otherwise been a scary guy. She comforts Frank after the latter's relatives treat him coldly, claiming that they must be idiots, if they're unable to see how great of a person Frank is. Overall, Piper can't help liking him, since he was a kind and considerate boyfriend for Hazel,and was also the one to step up and take Jason's place as Praetor, taking a huge responsibility off of her boyfriend's shoulders, leaving him free to spend more time with Piper. At Leo's insistence, Frank doesn't reveal the former's suicidal plan to Piper. After Leo's death, Frank breaks down crying and reveals the truth to Piper, who initially looks furious, but her rage quickly dissipates by the time Frank is done explaining, since she admits that staying mad at him was hard when Frank was crying, and the plan sounded like the exact thing that Leo would have done. The evening after Frank leaves, Piper already misses him, claiming that the camp now feels somewhat empty without him and the other Romans. 家人 艾米莉·张 Frank loved his mother very much, and she loved him. After she died in the war, he was shattered. He is shown to care about her a lot. 玛尔斯 As seen in The Son of Neptune, Frank's relationship with his father is a complicated one. Mars obviously cares about him, and feels immense pride in his son, though Frank is somewhat put off by his father, both for his boasting of Frank and his skill and for Mars being the god of War since Frank lost his mother to war. However, Frank slowly comes to accept that he is the son of the war god, and is given not only a spartus summoning spear, but even his mother's favorite book: The Art of War, by Sun Tzu. Mars encourages his son to use his mind in a battle rather than pure guts, and warns Frank of his role in an ultimate choice Percy must make. In The House of Hades, it is revealed that Ares' and Mars' voices have been constantly bickering and yelling inside of Frank's head. Later, when Frank challenges over a hundred Katoblepones, Mars grants him his Blessing. Mars was so extremely proud of Frank's victory over the monsters, that he not only granted him his wish of a serpent, but even gave Frank a more powerful and handsome build, and his Greek and Roman forms were momentarily united. In The Blood of Olympus, Frank and Mars defeat quite a few Giants together in Athens, and the choice that his father had told him about finally comes to light, with Frank successfully making it, greatly contributing to Gaea's final defeat, which would have otherwise been impossible. 张外婆 Although Grandma Zhang seems quite harsh in The Son of Neptune, she really does love and care about Frank, and Frank cares about her. He was very worried for her safety when her house was surrounded. 波西·杰克逊 As seen in The Son of Neptune, Percy and Frank have a very brotherly relationship, and Frank felt comfortable telling Percy about his mother's death. Percy, on his part, admired Frank's great courage and states that he is proud to be related to him. They are both related through Periclymenus, though Percy would be Frank's "great a thousand times" uncle. When Percy tries to explain this to Tyson, he caves and says that Frank is his brother because Tyson doesn't quite understand exactly how they are related. Throughout The Son of Neptune, Percy and Frank remain good friends, and Percy is constantly supporting Frank and making him feel better about himself, claiming that the latter is the first decent son of the god of war that he'd ever meet. Frank is devastated when both Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus at the end of The Mark of Athena, and agrees to follow Nico's lead to the Necromanteion to save them. In The Blood of Olympus, at Leo's insistence, Frank doesn't reveal the former's suicidal plan to Percy. After Leo's death, Frank breaks down crying and reveals the truth to Percy, who initially looks furious, but his rage quickly dissipates by the time Frank is done explaining, since he admits that staying mad at him was hard when Frank was crying, and the plan sounded like the exact thing that Leo would have done. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna let Percy and Annabeth know that they can live in New Rome as long as they'd like after completing their senior year of high school 泰森 Tyson and Frank have a short lived relationship in The Son of Neptune, but Tyson likes Frank and calls him his brother, giving him a bear hug after learning that they're related. Frank, on his part, seems to care about Tyson too, as he asked the Cyclops if he is a fighter, not wanting his new friend to get hurt. At the end of''The Blood of Olympus'', after Gaea's defeat, Tyson departs to Camp Jupiter, along with Frank, Reyna, and his girlfriend Ella. 名字来源 *''Frank'' is a name derived from a spear that was used by a Germanic people of the same name. *''Zhang'' (張) comes from the Chinese word for "Bow-maker," as well as "Master of bows." It is the third most common Chinese name and can also be written as Chang, Jang, Cheung, Chong, Cheang or Truong (which all above is written as "張"). Zhang is also used as a first name in China. *His Chinese name, Fai, is either the Wade–Giles version of "Hui"(辉), which means "brightness", or "Fei" (飞), which means "to fly". *Zhang Fei (张飞)is the name of a historical warrior during the time of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His weapon was a spear, which may be a reference to Frank's weapon. *His name also means "call" in Persian. *Frank might be derived from Frankenstein, because of his fear of fire. *Frank can also mean honest, redirected from a Medieval Latin word, "francus" meaning free. 琐事 *Frank has both Roman and Greek lineage because his ancestor is Poseidon, a Greek god, and his father is Mars, a Roman god. *Among the seven heroes, he is one of three, along with Hazel Levesque (Cajun French) and Leo Valdez (Spanish & Morse code), who speaks a language not inherent from their respective godly parents, because Frank can speak Canadian French and a little bit of Chinese. *In The Son of Neptune, the only word he recognizes in Chinese is his last name, 张, but in The Mark of Athena, he could read in Chinese, and found the location of Arachne's lair under the Emmanuel Building posted by a Chinese tourist. *He is apparently an exception among demigods as he is diagnosed with neither ADHD nor Dyslexia. Instead he is lactose-intolerant. *His favorite meal for breakfast is a poached egg and bacon on toast with a glass of orange juice. *Like the Greek hero Meleager, his life force is connected to a piece of wood and he will die if it is ever completely burned. *The ogres at Grandma Zhang's house who wanted to eat Frank to gain his powers may be a reference to the Chinese legend the "Journey to the West" (西遊記) where monsters and demons wish to eat the flesh of the monk Tang Xuanzang (唐玄奘) to gain immortality. *His shape shifting abilities may be also be a Journey to the West reference, in which the Monkey King Sun Wukong (孙悟空）can also shape shift. *His name is a reference to the weapons he uses, the spear and bow. Frank is a name that originated from the Germanic tribe called the Franks, who got their name from the type of spear they used. Also in Chinese, the last name Zhang can mean archer or drawing a bow. *He's related to Percy Jackson through his mother, Emily, as her family descends from Periclymenus — a grandson of Poseidon. *Besides Hercules and (possibly) Perseus, Frank is the only known character that is a demigod, but also a legacy. *Frank is one of five known demigods (the others being Hylla, Reyna, Nico and Bianca) to not be born in the United States, the country the gods currently live in, as he was born in Vancouver, Canada. *Before he was claimed by Mars, he hoped that Apollo would claim him. *Frank was the only demigod who in The Son of Neptune did not have strange demigod dreams. *In The Son of Neptune it says that Frank has a flat-topped wedge haircut, but in his official picture he has a crew cut. *Vitellius told Frank that his archery was unmanly but this is very inaccurate as battlefield archery only went out of practice after Rome fell in the 5th century. Until then Rome created some of the best mounted bow like catapults (ex. the Ballista). *Frank met Mars, his father, five days after the fifth anniversary of when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover first met Ares. *Frank is the only known demigod to be a school spelling bee champion. *Frank is the only demigod seen in the series to have been given the Mars Blessing twice. *He is the only male Greek Legacy in modern day. *Frank is very similar to Neville Longbottom in J.K. Rowling's fantasy series Harry Potter. **Both Frank and Neville are insecure about their own abilities. Both were raised by their critical grandmothers. **Both of their mothers were warriors (Soldier and Auror) who met an early end: Emily Zhang died in Afghanistan and Alice Longbottom was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. **Both, at one point, transformed into an animal: Frank had the gift from Poseidon and Neville was turned into a canary in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. **Both were given a confidence boost by the main hero: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. **In the end, both characters ended up playing a big role in their respective wars: Neville stood up to Lord Voldemort, destroying his final Horcrux; Frank destroyed the Giant Alcyoneus and released Death. **Both came from ancient families with a connection to the world that gives them their special powers: the Gods and wizarding world respectively. **Also, Frank shares his first name with Neville's father. **Both have strict grandmothers who have shown to care for them a lot and are also proud of them for doing something important. Frank destroying Alcyoneus (plus unleashing death) and Neville, standing up to Lord Voldemort. *His grandmother gave him a stick that will cause him to die if it burns. This may say that he might live forever if it never burns. * Frank is one of the two characters in the both series to get Ares' Blessing, the other being Clarisse La Rue.